


#71, version 2

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Series: Prompt List on Tumblr [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Drunk Stiles, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt list, sterek, stereo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: "You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?"





	#71, version 2

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the second one I made for the same prompt and request.

Stiles stumbles up the stairwell, hands bracing himself against the wall. The world is spinning and he thinks he’s going to throw up.

No, he’s _definitely_ going to throw up.

All he can think is how _far_ it is to the top, and when did the apartment he’s spent so much of his time in end up way up here?

Scott told him to wait, that it was okay to wait until he could stand up straight and walk with out needed to hold onto something. But Stiles wasn’t a waiter. Well, technically yes, he was a _waiter_ but that was a job it wasn’t what he _did_. Actually, he _did_ but only tables. Not with like…_things_. Not important things, and this was an important thing.

So, like the good friend that he was, Scott drove Stiles here but he refused to walk him up to the loft. Stiles may have made a joke in the car about him being an obedient puppy.

Scott didn’t like that.

Stiles climbed the last steps and tumbled onto the landing, losing his footing and slamming down on the floor, sliding forward.

He groaned at the pain shooting up his arm, rolling onto his back. A door to his left opened and a figure loomed over him.

“What the hell are you doing on the floor outside my loft?”

“Derek!” Stiles cawed, throwing his hands up with a wide grin. “Derek! Derek, I have to tell you something!” Stiles rolled over, scrambling up to Derek on his hands and knees.

Derek watched him with a raise eyebrow as he took his hands and held them together, clutched to his chest. “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

“No! I mean,” Stiles shook his head. “Yeah, a little but, listen! Derek, I need to tell you-” Stiles closed his mouth, his stomach rolling.

“Oh no, no! Not again! Up!” Derek yanked Stiles to his feet and dragged him into the loft, quickly getting him into the bathroom.

Stiles dropped to the floor, head in the toilet immediately letting go of the contents in his stomach. Derek scrunched his nose at the smell filling the small space, but he kneeled beside Stiles, rubbing his back as he threw up.

After seeming like he was finished, Stiles sat an extra minute with his face against the cool porcelain, catching his breath.

“Here.” Derek nudge him with a cold glass of water. Stiles stared at it for minute, unsure when he’d left to get it. The wolf rolled his eyes. “You realize we are sitting in the bathroom, with a sink right here. I keep a glass in here at night if I get thirsty.”

Stiles nodded slowly, taking the glass and lifting it to his dry lips. “Thanks.” He said, sliding back against the wall.

“So,” Derek stared, sitting next to him. “What is it that you needed to tell me?”

“Oh.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, feeling soberer now that he’d thrown up the alcohol that had settled in his stomach. “Um, well. Now I’m not feeling so brave.”

“Okay. But, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Derek sounded almost nervous.

Stiles looked at him for a moment, the wolf kept his eyes down. “I can tell you that Cora terrifies me?”

“Cora terrifies everyone.”

“I sometimes have very real, very vivid dreams where I kill Peter.”

“So do I.” Derek says flatly.

Stiles lets out a laugh, turning into a groan when his stomach churns in protest. He lets his head fall against the wall with a thud. “I want to date you.”

“Okay.”

“I know you don’t really date, you don’t seem to anyway. I mean I’m sure you do-”

“Stiles.”

“But maybe you like to keep all that private? Or maybe you knew I had a crush on you since forever and you didn’t want to hurt my feelings. Which would kind of make me like you more I think. But-”

“Stile!”

“What?” Stiles turns to him blinking.

“Did you hear me?”

“Uhm, yes?”

Derek smiled, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot. I’d have kissed you to shut you up if you hadn’t just thrown up in my toilet.”

“Wait…what?”

“I said okay!”

“Okay too…”

Derek groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “To dating you. You said you wanted to date me. I said okay.”

“You…you said okay?” Stiles’ mouth curled up in a smile.

Derek nodded, bringing his forehead to Stiles’. “I said okay.” He whispered.

“Okay.” Stiles grinned, Derek’s hand finding his and lacing their fingers together. “I’m going to kiss you so hard after I brush my teeth like 12 times and drink 20 glasses of water.”

Derek laughed, brushing his lips against his cheek. “Okay.”


End file.
